


WE'RE NOT YELLING

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (AKA lots of yelling), My Caps Lock Got Stuck, The Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: No one is allowed to talk about the day Hanamaki and Matsukawa met Suga for the first time outside of a game. The third years make sure of that.





	WE'RE NOT YELLING

There was some time after one of the practice matches one day and everyone from Karasuno and Aobajōsai were sitting around outside of Ukai’s store, eating various snacks and talking to each other.

“Hey, Daichi, what did you think of Oikawa the first time you met him?” Noya asks from his place up in the tree.

“How did you get up there?”

“I climbed!” He smiled proudly. “Well, captain?”

“I thought he was a formidable opponent.” Daichi crossed his arms and nodded seriously.

“Lies.” Suga laughed.

“That’s right.” Iwaizumi laughed. “You said you wanted to smash his face in with a volleyball.”

“BECAUSE HE WAS A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT!” Daichi blushed and Oikawa let out a disgruntled screech. 

“What about you Suga? What did you think of Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smiled.

“I thought he must have had a good soul to put up with a person as popular as you.” Suga said carefully, with a diplomatic smile on his face.

“What about the rest of the team?” Kindaichi asked. “Like, what did you think of Hanamaki and Matsukawa sempais?”

The third years all stilled.

Asahi started whimpering.

Daichi turned blue.

Suga turned white.

Hanamaki fainted.

Matsukawa turned red.

Oikawa cried.

IWAIZUMI started to  _ comfort  _ him.

“What happened?” Noya hopped down from the tree.

“Yeah, did you get into a fight or something?” Watari sat next to his libero compatriot.

“YOU PROMISED!” Suga yelled.

“IT WASN’T ME!” Matsuka yelled back.

“JUST LET IT DIE!” Hanamaki woke up with a scream.

“Never. Never again.” Asahi started to rock back and forth.

“DAICHI CONTROL YOUR TEAM!” Iwaizumi snapped.

“YOU THINK I WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!” Daichi yelled back.

“HEY!” Ukai jumped out of the store. “TAKE YOUR YELLING SOMEWHERE ELSE.”

“WE’RE NOT YELLING!” They all screamed back.

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

“What’s going on?” Takeda stepped out of the store.

“THEY ASKED ABOUT IT!” Asahi started to sob with Oikawa.

“DO NOT ASK ABOUT IT!” Takeda took a deep breath and straightened his glasses. “Third years, come with me.”

They all stood and followed Takeda into the woods.

“What just happened?” Ukai asked after a moment.

“Are we ever going to see them again?” Hinata started to sniffle.

“I’m sure we will.” Yahaba patted Hinata on the head gently. “They’ll be back and we’ll all apologize for bringing it up and everything will be fine.”

They did come back.

They agreed to never bring up The Incident again.

They moved on with their lives.

Until some of the third years from Daichi, Suga, and Asahi’s first year came to visit. And Noya just  _ had _ to ask about it.

 

They all agreed, no one is allowed to talk about the day Hanamaki and Matsukawa met Suga for the first time outside of a game.


End file.
